Lily Pad Thai
"Lily Pad Thai" is the first segment of the ninth episode of Amphibia. It premiered on July 1, 2019. Synopsis Anne gets a job at Stumpy's restaurant, then goes overboard turning the diner into a Thai restaurant. Plot Anne and the Plantars are attempting to make a pizza when Anne shows off her dicing skills to Hop Pop. She reveals that she and her family owned a Thai restaurant called Thai Go, hence her cooking abilities. When Sprig blows up the oven, the gang decide to go to Stumpy's Diner. While ordering, they overhear an obnoxious critic named Albus Duckweed complaining to Stumpy about his food. Anne confronts Duckweed about his hurtful and mislead criticisms. When Duckweed taunts her, Anne challenges him; give her and Stumpy two days to turn the diner around and Duckweed will have to give a positive review, if not he will give a negative one and shut down Stumpy's business. While frightened at what she has done, Anne nevertheless intends to keep her end of the bargain while Stumpy dismissively resigns himself. The next morning, Anne shows up at Stumpy's to help fix the restaurant. Despite some hesitation, Stumpy helps Anne in cleaning up everything. Afterwards, Anne suggests that he have a total makeover of the restaurant and they work overnight to get it all finished. Stumpy's Diner opens now with a Thai themeing and new dishes. The new set up catches everyone's attention as the restaurant begins booming with business. While trying to get the Plantars a seat, Anne and Stumpy discover that Duckweed came in a disguise. Despite the huge improvements, Duckweed still intends to give it a negative review, leaving Anne and Stumpy no choice, but to make a new dish specifically for him. Anne and Stumpy bring in a large Kraken and have it prepared for Duckweed, but once they bring it to the table, it comes alive and starts attacking everyone. Anne and Stumpy team up by first spraying its eye with lemon juice and then killing it with a meat masher. Duckweed suddenly changes his mind. He found the experience of food trying to eat you as artful and decides to give the restaurant a positive review instead. Stumpy thanks Anne for helping him with his diner by telling her that her parents would be proud. Cast *Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy *Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar *Bill Farmer as Hop Pop Plantar *Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar *Kevin McDonald as Albus Duckweed *John DiMaggio as Stumpy *James Patrick Stuart as One-Eyed Wally *Laila Berzins as Sadie Croaker Trivia *Anne and the Plantars were making a second attempt at making pizza since "Hop Luck". *Albus Duckweed complains that there are not enough flies in his soup. This is based on the famous opening joke line "Waiter, there's a fly in my soup!" Gallery Lily Pad Thai concept.png Lily Pad Thai - Anne and Sprig.png Lily Pad Thai 4.jpg Lily Pad Thai - New Lily Pad Thai.jpg Lily Pad Thai 1.JPG Lily Pad Thai 2.jpg Lily Pad Thai - Sadie Croaker and Anne.jpg Lily Pad Thai 3.jpg Lily Pad Thai - Anne and Stumpy.jpg External links *Lily Pad Thai at the Amphibia Wiki Category:Amphibia episodes